the suite life of sonic and shadow episode
by shadowXtikal
Summary: sonic and shadow are brothers zack and cody in the episode of da suite lifes episode super twins. DA BEST STORY EVA. whose the villain on a whole new level READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**_The cast_**

**zack-shadow the hedgehog**

**cody-sonic the hedgehog**

**mr mosbey-black doom**

**carey(zack and codys mum)-pasedena(from crash tag team racing)**

**esteban -metal sonic**

**arwin-dr eggman**

**maddie-blaze**

**london-rouge**

**bob-knuckles**

**norman-tails**

**now for the story!!**


	2. a star for a wish

Meanwhile in station square outisise the tipton hotel, there sat sonic,shadow and knuckles playing on a video game that knuckles just bought "this game in rubbish knuckles all the superpowers are rubbish if only we had superpowers" shadow complained smashing the game on the sidewalk. "yeah" sonic agreed with his twin interupted by knuckles "come on guys this game is great come on im on level 78" the red echdina shone with pride showing it to his best mates.

As they sat there playing black doom came outside showing a female guest to a taxi when the black manager tripped over the flaming red bikes of the twins.When the manager fell tails the doorman caught him just seconds from the ground "are you ok sir" tails asked worridly but black doom ignored him in anger. " SONIC, SHADOW THATS IT IVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS I AM CONFISCATING YOUR BIKES AWAY FROM YOU" the manager bellowed at them. "I wil be going i dont know you guys" knuckles called back at the troublesome two dashing down the street as fast as his legs could carry him.

It got late well at least 8:00pm black doom had gone inside but from what the twins could hear he was as angry as ever.Sonic rested his head on the concrete balcony lodge when he spotted a shooting star gliding across the sky. "Hey look a shooting star quick make a wish" sonic whispered to his brother at the same time they both shouted up to the sky " i wish i had superpowers , good wish" they joked. A couple of minuits later the to brothers looked at eacher, all was silent until sonic broke the silent "why havent we got any superpowers this is a rip off" "wait i feel a power thats building up inside of me .. oh wait no its just nothing" shadow yelped excitedly. At that second they went inside.


	3. super powers are new to everyone

Peeps who read this REVIEW IT and my last story i am writing again after this story and by the way im putting all of the punctuation in later -- kk. Sorry i aint updated in like a month been doing lodes of homework so enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

That single night everything seemed different but not because of how bored they were it was something else. Pasadena the twins mum stomped in exhausted from singing all day her voice was hoarse and croaky while drinking a bottle of coke making her voice get better and better. "Boys its the middle of the night its at least like 4:00am" the possum croaked weakly rolling her eyes in discomfort. The first person to wake up and hear her voice was shadow, the fur on his quills waved in all kinds of directions. Meanwhile Sonic was asleep.

_In Sonics dream_

"_Shadow NO!!" the blue hedgehog who now had superpowers, he store worridly at his brother who was trapped inside a deep black goo. "Sonic quickly do something" crawling and pushing his way out but it looks like the slime just kept on grabbing onto the black one. Sonic used his power of telekinisis to move the slime to the side releasing him in discomfort.The object slithered right in front of them laughing evily and growling at the two who was some reason chewing this jet black aura that was the same colour of Shadow._

_At that second the black hedgehog felt all weak and fell to the floor not answering to anything..._

_end of Sonics dream_

Kicking,hitting and shouting in his sleep his brother and mum store at him confused until he woke up. "Wha what happened" the blue hedgehog sighed tiredly no-one answered, and went back to sleep in pain from the interuption.

**Next morning**

That morning after ,Shadow was the first to wake up followed by Sonic . Shadow picked up the cotton pair of socks of the floor which lay there next to his bed. Picking them up to his nose he quckly pushed them away,"eughh these socks reek ill just take a pair from Sonic" the black hedgehog thought throwing the socks over his shoulder. "YOU WILL NOT!!" Sonic shouted in anger, "i wont what??"the black hedgehog asked confused with the sudden anger from his brother. "I didnt say it i thought it, wow its like he read me mind" Shadow first said out loud, and then the second part he thought puzzled in amazement".

"Thats because i did read your mind my wish came through" the blue hedgehog yelled excitedly "ooh what am i thinking now" Shadow stood there a sly look on his face "you took 5 bucks from my drawer" Sonic sneered angrily scowling at his brother. A blush came upon the ebony hedgehogs face "i i was going to give it back" he lied half chuckling while lieing. "NO YOUR NOT" the cyran one yelled "heh heh you not whats unfair when one twin get superpowers and the other one doesnt! Ooh maybe i have the power to fly" Shadow jumped onto the bed "up up and..." as he jumped off of the bed he fell"down!" he banged his head on the stone cold floor.

Just then the door slammed open, it was pasadena "blueberry" Sonic panted as fast as he could speak. The possums glare turned from a cheerful smile into a suspicious gaze, "how did you know i was going to ask what kind of pancakes you wanted?" Shadow lept at the chance to tell his mum about it "because he superpo.." "err...super sensitivity to his mummy ..yes well make our beds" Sonic carried on trying to make up an excuse to tell his mother. "Why didnt you tell her about your superpowers"Shadow whined in his usual way. "Because it is a rule for superheros not to tell your secret identity so come on lets make our beds and NO im not making it for you" Sonic breathed exhausted through all the talking.

As they turned towards their scrunched up bed covers and beds then Shadow made his bed zooming around at the speed of sound he was done in seconds but as he finished his blue brothers jaw dropped down so low it almost dislocated! "wow i have supersonicspeed! You know chicks like guys who have speed im gonna call Blaze" Shadow gleamed grabbing the phone but before he dialed the number the phone floated away from him as he noticed Sonic reach out his hand and grabbing it "ooh i have telekinisis" Sonic also gleamed but then he was the only one gleaming when Shadow spat jealousy " ooh you have the power to move phones with your mind" "hey your still thinking about calling..." but before he could finish Shadow already grabbed the phone "Blaze" the blue one carried on. Shadow flew past his mum grabbing a paancake on his way and flicking his quills past him.

_At camp heaven on earth!_

Blaze and Amy were sitting on the bed (Amy is Jasmine ill tell you about them characters at the end of this chapter) "Now Amy when you feel angry punch this pillow to get the anger out" Blaze calmly yawned. But then her stomach started to ache Amy had punched it already "after i put it down"Blaze croaked while answering her phone.

_Back at the tipton!_

While stopping outside the suite he dialed the number again as the phone rung beepng every single second

_phone convosation_

_Blaze: hello(croaks)_hello

_shadow: hi Blaze listen i wish upon a star and got supersonicspeed _

_Blaze:what are you going to do with it deliver pizzas in under an hour (laughs) oh hold on Shadow _

"What are you doing" Blaze asked Amy who was jumping off the bed with the pillow tightly gripped in her hands. "Im going to get out my anger HEY CHAOS HOLD THIS PILLOW IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE!!" Amy yelled angrily.

_Back on the phone_

_Blaze : oh boy gotta go Shadow!!_

But before Shadow could answer the phone hung up.

Finally ive finished anyway as promised the characters

Amy- Jasmine

Chaos- amy

Wave- holly

Leah-Storm

next chapter coming soon but i also working on a new story by the way my new name is shadowXtikal my old name was Emeraldxsinger

but most of the time i done it when i got home from school.


	4. a new villain rises

Another chapter its half term so chapters will come through more quickly now anyway here comes that mysterious villain in here now!!

As the two ran down the hallway chatting away,quills brushing the wind that followed them. At that second Sonic store at this lady who was writing in her diary "hey why are you staring at that chick" asked Shadow confused "sshhh im trying to read her mind" The sky blue hedgie told his bro off. " Oh well what is she thinking" he replied but the lady started staring at the two in a weird way "shes wondering why im staring at her" answering slowly. "Whats Dr Eggman thinking" Shadow pointed

_Dr Eggmans thoughts:_

_by mixing the chemical formula with a and b ooh if i had a monkey id name him Bill_

"OOH whats rouge thinking"

_Rouges thoughts:_

_step step,bleak freak ,ooh twinkly light bulb eep breath(breaths) skip skip skip _

At that second Shadow changed the subject "wait im just going to get a doughnut ill be back in a nano second" he started to run but Sonic tripped him up by pulling his trousers down "you cant you can only use your powers for good" The only hedgie standing sighed in dissapointment. "Doughnuts are good" Shadow joked still on the floor and his trousers round his ankles then Black Doom walked by growling "Shadow pull up your trousers,Sonic keep your trousers on"

Meanwhile in the cyran hedgies thoughts he was reading Dooms thoughts

_In Dooms thoughts:_

_Kids why dont they just grow up all of a sudden!!_

"You should hear what Doom has to say about us" Sonic gasped at the insult from the manager . "Oh yeah why dont you use your powers to give him a wedgie" .Shadow giggled maniacly "NO you cant use your powers on a mere mortal" Sonic snapped at his twin in anger and frustration. Just then they both noticed a change. Doom was staring into his mug of coffee and a laser shot out of his eyes!!

"WOAH did you see that" Sonic shouted in amazement "oh yeah Doom must have wished apon a star and became a superhero too!!" Shadow also yelled in amazement. The two stood still in fright and excitement but they also saw there mum walking up to the fierce manager who struck fear into any soul. "Hey Black Doom can i have a raise" Pasadena cheerfully smiled but then the horror voice came out of him as he store into her eyes zapping her brain to do whatever he wanted her too do!! "oh really" the manager also growled but the possum also answered at the same time "on second thought i whink im making to much can you cut me down" .

The twins hid under the blood red sofas in the dark shallow lobby, "muhahahaha" Black Doom laughed evily at the helpless victaim. "Dooms no super hero his a super villain" Sonic froze in fright and so did Shadow. "Well mum is a really bad negotiator" the ebony hedgehog joked to hide his fear from the dark overlord who was in charge of this hotel they were living in.

_end of chapter 3_

well now you found out the villain it was moseby aka Black Doom

well RevIEW and Read more


	5. Dooms 1st minion

Hiya peeps ta for the reviews and for your questions you asked me about the story youll find out later on or now in the story.

Shadow: Come on it is outers that ive only got one set of powers and my brothers got 2

Sonic:stop complaining Shadow --

shadowxtikal: come on you guys im going to carry on with the story wether you like it or not

Shadow and Sonic:...

chapter 5

Back at Dr Eggmans lair:

The doctor was sitting mindlessly thinking of Pasadena in a dreamful world while fiddling with pieces of metal that snapped off of an invention he created just the other day. While in that mindless dream footsteps echoed throughout his lair . He woke up to find triple red glaring eyes staring evily at him.

The doctor screamed in suprisement and horror as the frightening figure stood in front of him "aaaarrhh hii Black Doom" he spoke trying to hide his fear but it ended up as a half mumble. Still glaring at the smaller engineer the black manager store at him never blinking but then the doctor interupted "so what you here for" trying to act cheerful but was hopeless to keep it up.

"I need you too build a super magnifying ray gun to magnify my green ray and evil powers" Black Doom growled maniacly. "Okay" was the doctors only reply , "but you have to fill out these forms" he carried on holding up two pieces of paper covered in writing which were the forms. "FORMS I DONT NEED FORMS!!" the evil manager growled ripping them up in one easy shread with his claws his frown was a horror to anyone. Then at a sudden he growled "IM THE MEANAGER" then a loud boom echoed at the sound of the name the the MEANager'. "Ooh so you found out about your nickname huh??" Dr Eggman asked a bit threatened and a bit worried.

"What nicknames!" The black overlord hissed a bit threatened by his employ trying all he could to make the engeneer fear him and he succeeded he was frozen in fear. "n..never mind" was the reply like any other employ that worked in the hotel he tried to cover up the last sentence he said then carrying on with his work. As he stood up the manager threatened "you will do as i say or i will use my laser rays on you" he hissed making an evil smile spread across his face.

Dr Eggman gasped "ooh what do they do" there was a short silence and then the black alien explained "well the red laser burns things,the yellow is mind control,the blue is a freezer and purple..well frankly i dont know what purple does" as soon as he said freeze ray he shot it out and Dr Eggman froze in a ice cube but soon breaking out. Then straight after he shot a purple ray at him with his eyes. Straight away two hands also shot out and tickled him to death squirming for the manager to stop he then after a few minuits stopped.

The manager just wouldnt stop shooting lasers at him but finally he shot a golden yellow laser at him making the helpless employ obey him. Scanning his brain for a couple of minuits the meanager asked him again " now build me a laser gun to magnify my green ray" as Dr Eggman started gathering his tools he repeated to him "ok..but you still have to sign the forms" he noted in a robotic fashion.

END OF CHAPTER 5

Shadow and Sonic:HEY WHY WERENT WE IN THIS CHAPTER!!

ShadowXtikal: because thats how the story goes and its what you get for before

(Shadow growls and walks off but soon comes back)

Sonic:..(sigh) his always like that anyway carry on with the story already

sorry guys that no Sonic and Shadow in here it how the story goes but anyway review and comment !! carry on reading next chapter is with metal sonic in it + it might me a bit shorter but it interesting


End file.
